Turtle Fox?
by Haikku
Summary: Orochimaru is gone. Everyone is safe. Woopdedoo. Life for Naruto and Co. is now...boring. What DO you do after defeating your greatest nemisis? What they don't know, is that two others have their eyes on a so called...turtle? Yaoi, some cursing.
1. Just another day after another

**Chapter One.**

**Just another day after another.**

"When comparing a that person's personality with something…I'd probably use a baby turtle. A small animal that is fragile without love or care, without it's outer shell protecting its true self. Despite that, though, it keeps striving towards the sea, it strives through the obstacles in front of it to live." A small child said. Her long sleeves dragged along the floor as she walked.

"That's just a speculation though. You're basing this on his description, you haven't even might the kid yet."Theman walking with the girl noted.

"Speculation or not, I still say he's a baby turtle…a baby that will grow into an full-fledged adult…" She said, grinning.

* * *

A calm day. The village of Konoha is quietly bustling in the markets, at neighborhoods, and in the crowds of people. Indeed today is a fine day for Konoha indeed.

"Mou! When will Kakashi-sensei arriveee…?" Sakura groaned rested her head on the bridges railing. After all that battling with Orochimaru, getting Sasuke back, and practically dieing…you'd think he'd at least change a bit. Instead Kakashi stayed the same as he was before: a lazy, good-for-nothing, late ASS.

"You should know by now that even with the events that have occurred, Kakashi-sensei will still be Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke calmly stated while leaning against the railing, "By the way, where's Naruto?"

Sakura eyes widened in surprise and made a face, "It's true…Naruto is also late too." She turned her head so that her cheek was resting on her arms, "Ever since we came back, Naruto has been with sensei a lot lately…" She sighed. Not matter what, she'll probably never get used to that stupid blond.

"Nnn," Sasuke agreed in a monotone voice.

* * *

---Elsewhere...in front of Kakashi's apartment.---

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! W-we're going to be late! S-stop p-please…It hurts!" Naruto managed to say. His eyes closed tightly and small tears threatened to fall from them.

"Just hold still!" Kakashi said firmly, "It won't hurt as much if you don't fight against it."

Kakashi threw away the used cotton swab and dabbed a new one in the disinfectant. He lightly dabbed the cut on Naruto's knee with it and paid extra attention so as to not make any more painful. Though…he was doing a pretty horrible job with it…

A few complaints later, Naruto's wound was successfully treated and they met up with an angry pink-haired girl and a bored boy. Today they're assignment was to help around the town. Lately, since things have calmed down, there haven't been many missions. So they all split up, exculding the lazy ass teacher, and looked for jobs to earn some money. Sakura went to the local flower shop. She asked Ino if she could work here for awhile till her teamwas assignedsome missions. Ino grinned in delight and gladly let her help around the shop. Even though they used to be rivals, they weren't anymore. So why not try to be friends again?

Sasuke, with the evil streak of his...didn't fare as well. With all the girls still swooning over him though, he found a job at a small store. They sold souvenirs for travelers and passerbys. The store also held gifts for loved ones, friends, and family. Despite the girls coming in and spying on him, and the girl who clinged to him (she worked there too), he liked the job. Thus, he got his job a few minutes behind Sakura.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't even try to get a job. He knew that his reputation as a fox was still widely known throughout the town. So he just decided on training on the training grounds a bit...probably eat some ramen after too. "Yosh!" Naruto said, jumping off of the park's swing, "After all, I still have money left over. I can...look for a job later." With that he left the park witha slightly sad face. The swing swaying back and forth behind him.

* * *

**TBC**

So yeah...my first try at a Naruto fanfic. Please be patient with the next update. I just realized that I made this story the night before my flight to Chicago...Gods. ..;

Naruto: ...what kind of author _are_ you?

Shut the fuck up...I don't need the king of stupidity lecturing me! >.>

Sasuke: cough _Putting_ that aside. Isn't this supposed to be a yaoi fanfiction? The only part that's even close is the wound thingie...

It's two in the morning. It's the first chapter. I don't even know if people LIKE this story yet. I've never written a Yaoi fanfic before, plus, I'm leaving tomorrow. GIVE ME A BREAK! D:

Both: No. It's your fault you're in this mess.

groan

So...

If anyone liked this first chapter. I'm glad and would appreciate you commenting on it. I don't like to say review, because I hate the fact that it sounds like people are analyzing this or something. Though I do gladly accept finger pointing at some faultsI made. I do not have an editor...so I'll have to rely on the spellcheck thing.

If no one liked it please tell me why.

Oh and. This is going to be short of a slow story in the first few chapters. So please bear with me!


	2. Being Bored Does Things

Thanks for the reviews! -waves flags of joy- even if there were only three.

Naruto: That's sort of pititful.

Sasuke: That's one thing that I actually agree with Naruto on. That's sort of pathetic.

Shut the fuck up. They were all nice reviews ok? -gawks- I'm just happy I got any at all!

Both: ...you poor poor thing...

...on with the story already! (The plot...sort of appears here. Other than the two talking about Naruto, the pairing for the story does show this time. It's slow. JUST BEAR WITH IT D: )

Sakura: Any characters in this story were not made or partially made by the author. All of the characters belong to Mashimoto. The story, however, does belong to the author. So no stealing the plot please!

**

* * *

**

**Being Bored Does Things...**

  


"You are kidding. You're fucking kidding me...right?" The child said with a glare at her older partner.

The man looked down at her hesitantly, "Um. No. Apparently our subject is…gay," He finished with a nervous laugh.

"Oh. My. God," The small girl put her hands on her head and groaned, "He was supposed to marry a GIRL. He was supposed to be straight! Are you telling me that he is gay and IN LOVE with that man, just because he was once kissed by a GUY!"

"…hehe…yeah. That pretty much sums it up…" He gulped.

"We're screwed. The boss is going to kill us! God…" She shook her head, "We'll have to revise our plans. If he doesn't have a child, the future of the world is screwed over!"

She threw her hands and some papers to the air and stormed out of the dimly lit room.

"And turn on the lights! We aren't goddamned vampires!"

  
  


IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlLines confuse me...IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

  
  
  


Naruto had the feeling he was watched. He didn't like being watched. Why? If he did something weird or something not really flattering, the person watching him could use it as blackmail. That would not be good…no it wouldn't. So he tried to shake the feeling off by slipping through alleys to reach Ichiraku Ramen. Unfortunately some god up in the heavens has to hate Naruto, and he bumps into Sasuke and Sakura along the way.

"WOAH!" Naruto shouted.

"What the!"

"EEK -…

  


* * *

  
Let's pause for a second. 

The crash would've ended with Naruto killing Sasuke by breaking his ribs and using those to pierce his heart. Sakura would've been smushed inbetween Sasuke and the concrete floor with a broken nose and some _pretty _ugly scars. That is what would've happened, but…

Play, please.  
  


* * *

  
"-K! GET THE FUCK OFF PERVERT!" Sakura shrieked, showing off her kung fu. 

Thus, kicking Naruto back into the wall and rendering him…partially dead. As to why Sasuke wasn't hit in the process was because he had seen a certain "someone'" trip and got out of the way. This resulted with Naruto, who was trying to break his fall, touching Sakura's boob. Which is why she kicked him.

Sasuke looked at the person Sakura kicked and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck, Naruto?"

He walked up to him and gently checked to see if he was ok. Sakura, upon hearing 'Naruto', dashed next to Sasuke to see if he was alright.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" She asked in a whisper.

Naruto groaned. He hadn't expected that, or Sakura's kick. A few bruises showed where his arm and the side of his face collided, but ,other than that, he was fine. Slowly getting up, Naruto dusted off the dirt that collected on his clothes and limped a bit.

"I'm fine. Just a few bruises," He laughed to shake off the nervous feeling in the air.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Well, just be more careful next time. Ok?"

" 'K."

Sasuke then handed some ointment from his back pocket, and gave it to Naruto.

"For your bruises. Don't be so clumsy usuratonkachi," He scolded.

"Thanks," He said.

  
  


IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlinsert witty author's noteIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl

  
  


Konohagakure was peaceful. Parents were having nice conversations while the kids were at school training to be ninjas. Others were goofing around or just hanging about here and there. Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru are eating with their sensei, Azuma. Kiba and Shino ware practicing jutsus out in the forests, and Hinata went to shop for groceries. Tenten is going out on a date with some guy she met the other day, while Lee tries to beat Neji. Gaara came over to Konoha to discuss terms over Konoha's and Sunagakure's alliance. Naruto's team has split up doing their own things to earn money, or to have something to do during these quiet days. Naruto in particular is just looking for someone to be bored with him. Even possibly cure his boredom.

Listing off what he's already done, eating and training, he decides to visit someone. Iruka? He was busy with teaching. Ever since Orochimaru was killed, Iruka has gotten the time to teach his students.

"Guess he can't treat me to ramen tonight…" Naruto sighed and went back to thinking.

'The others are out. Everyone else has found something to do…I'm pretty sure the old hag is busy with Gaara. Who's missing?' He thought.

"Kakashi!"

" 'choo!" Kakashi let out a small sneeze, "Hmm…who's talking about me behind me back now?"

He slid into the bushes next to him 'discreetly' when he heard some footsteps. The footsteps were heard to his right, and were coming closer. He peeked out of his hiding place and saw a head of golden hair. A smirk was formed…

"Boo."

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed. He jumped into the air and landed with his hand clutching his chest.

"What… -gasp- …was **that** for?" He said between breaths.

"I thought someone was attacking me with some sort of killer-like cheese. So I acted accordingly by my standards, " Kakashi said in defense, "Why are you here anyways?" He said with curiosity.

"Looking for you…" Naruto said, with his breath now evened out.

"I was bored. Since everyone else is busy, you were the only one that didn't seem to be doing anything. So I thought, 'it couldn't hurt'. Happy?" He explained.

Kakashi's only visible eye curved into a happy expression.

"Well then, " Kakashi said, "Let's go to my apartment and play some board games then."

He ruffled Naruto's hair and picked him up bridal style.

"Yosh! Let's go." He said with a smile.

"HEY! WAIT A SECOND! Let. Me. DOWN!" Naruto yelled, his arms flailing, "LEGGO!"

Ignoring his cries, Kakashi carried Naruto to his home. They got a few stares and chuckles directed along the way. Naruto had a rosy blush developing along the way as well, but that didn't stop his cries. Either way, they got to his house and played some card games. Every single game  
was won by Naruto (surprising…) except for one, when Kakashi cheated and switched cards on him.

The day ended with a pouting, but happy, Naruto, and a content Kakashi.

  
  
  
  
"Oi…why are there cards slipping out of your sleeve…?"

  
  
  
  


IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlEnd..._IlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIlIl_

  
Ok. I was at loss here. I felt like ditching the story for a moment until--

Everyone: Till we thre-- persuaded her into continuing…

Yeah…I have the marks to prove it. _Anyways._ I've come to the conclusion that I have no idea where this is headed, (I'm thinking of an ending right now) but I'm pretty sure that this will take awhile.

Naruto: Great. Just great. I'm paired up with my SENSEI!

Kakashi: I'm sad Naruto. Your words sting. -insert teary face-

…yeah…just deal with it Naruto. That's life, and I want my life to have Kaka/Naru in it ok?

Sasuke: I feel sorry for you. -pats head-

-sobs-

Sakura: Please leave at least one review! You'll be happy that you did. Oh and...theSasuke in here was a bit OOC. Please bare with her. She's trying to invision them actuallylooking kind while helping one another. :D


End file.
